


Trick or Treat

by who_is_odds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_odds/pseuds/who_is_odds
Summary: The reader, who is the sister of Sam and Dean, is alone for Halloween. A certain tricky angel appears to pull pranks when he realizes she can see his wings.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Trick or Treat

"You guys promised we'd have a Halloween party tonight." I say a little upset.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry but this case could be something big! There's been so many demon signs lately and we need to check it out," Dean replies and leans in to give me a kiss on the forehead. "When we get back I promise we'll take a break to have fun together."

Sam smiles at me and gives a small shrug. "Don't worry we're only going to be gone a little while."

"Two-weeks is not a little while..."

Sam gives another small smile and Dean scoffs. They turn to leave giving me a wave before closing the door. I let out a sigh after the door closes. Those boys just don't know when to take a break. Turning from the door I head towards my room to watch some Netflix and eat candy. I hear wing flap from behind me and turn around expecting to see Cas. When I turn however, I see those tawny gold wings I've grown to love.

"Oh, hey Gabe." I say not bothering to look at him completely. I decide that nows a good time to grab as much candy as I can before he gets his hands on it.

"Hey, sugar!" Gabriel says smile evident in his voice. "How'd you know it was me? Ya, didn't even look at me fully."

"Lucky guess." I finish grabbing all the candy I wanted a throw a chocolate bar at his face to distract him. He catches the bar and looks at me with confusion. I giggle and run off with all the candy.

"Hey! Get back here and share!" I hear him yell as I run into my room. By time he gets to the door I've already locked it. "Y/n! Come on I want some." I hear him whine from outside my door.

"Sorry Gabe, but this candy is mine!" I smile and turn away from the door. I walk over to my bed and plop down on it to start munching on the candy I grabbed. Suddenly the lights go out and I jump in surprise. They're only out for a second before they turn back on and Gabe is standing there with an evil smile. His wings spread out with pride. I realized that he's holding the candy.

"Sorry sugar, but this candy is mine." Gabriel says keeping his evil smile on his face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I stand up and walk over to him to try and steal the candy back. Before I can get to him he snaps and the candy disappears. I look at him and smile before running at him with a smile on my face. He smiles and grabs me pinning me to the ground so I can't move.

"Come on sugar, you didn't think it'd be that easy did ya?" He moves so that I can move my arms but still can't fight back. I look at him with a pout. He smiles at my face and pokes my nose. "You're making me feel mean now cupcake." I put on an even more pouty face just to spite him before bursting into laughter.

"Alright, alright I give!" I say. He stands up before helping me up too. His wings move behind him and I notice that the feathers had gotten a little tousled while we were messing around. I reach a hand out and start to straighten them. Gabe groans and looks at me in surprise.

"You can see them?" He asks, eyes wide with shock.

"Y-yeah, I can. Did I hurt you? Sorry I should have asked before touching them." I ramble out and look down with a blush.

"Y/n, do you know what it means for a human to see an angels wings?" I shake my head. "It means that that human is the angels soulmate." Now it's my turn to look shocked.

"Soulmate?"

"Yes, soulmate." He steps closer to me and gently grabs my face to make me look at him. "We're bound to each other Y/n." I look into his eyes to try and find any hint of him joking. He looks back at me eyes serious. "I understand if this is a lot to take in bu-"

"That's amazing! That means I can bug you even more now, right?!" I smile and he moves his hand to my waist and smiles back at me.

"Well, yes I suppose it does mean that." He says and leans in closer to my face. My breath hitches as his lips are only about an inch away from mine. "But don't think that doesn't go for me too." He starts to pull away but I wrap my arms around his neck to stop him. Gabriel smiles and leans in again and our lips meet. It's a gentle kiss and it's sweet like honey. After a moment I pull away to take a breath.

"Soulmates, huh... I can get used to that." I say with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so it might not be the best.


End file.
